World War Z: First Person Accounts of Teens
by YukioKaito
Summary: A continuation of the ground breaking series of interviews of survivors of the Zombie War. Now we tell the story of survivors who were only teenagers at the time


World War Z

Phase 2: The First Person Accounts of Teens

**Hamilton, ON, Canada**

**[I meet Isaiah in a café in Hamilton, he stands around 6'2, and he has darker skin due to his half Jamaican half Dutch background. He is also physically built; it isn't surprising he survived the dark years]**

** Thank you for doing this.**

Not a problem **[We sit down simultaneously and I begin the core of the interview]**

** Can you explain your first encounter with the dead?**

The first time I saw one of those things I was watching the police try to contain a small outbreak. Friggin' Chinks, don't they know what happens when they get bitten' half their fuckin' country did, are they that retarded, do they think just cause they're in Canada they're fucking safe? Like, instead of going down in flames at home, they decided to spread the ghoul fire over here, Smokey would be pissed… metaphorically speaking.

When I saw the first cop get bitten' and then another, I realized shit was about to hit the fan. Little at that point did I know about what was happening in Toronto, if I did I would've known the shit was already all over the room.

**You had no idea about the Toronto situation?**

None, I thought the state of the infection was still early on, easy to contain, y'know? Turns out they were already overrun, and with a city with a population over one million, that was going to be an issue.

**Did you hear about the Vancouver situation?**

Ya, scary shit when you're only 15. Imaginegetting home and hearing people in the same country as you were getting eaten alive! And then the government putting their defiance to the idea of anarchy over the safety of the citizens, they decide that the media shouldn't tell people it's the dead 'mange-ing' on the living, so the military reported the information as rabies, and so did the media. Everyone let their guard down, I didn't I got my shit together A.S.A.P and got prepared. People would laugh at me when I asked if they wanted to join my survival group, I wasn't a nerd either. I was already too prepared when my mom asked if I wanted to leave with them to Grenada.

**How far along was the plague at this point?**

Just after my first encounter, so about a week after what has been called the Great Panic. I recorded my encounter on my phone and showed it to my mom and when my sisters Dad Lazarus showed my mom what was happening in Toronto she was convinced that we needed to leave.

**But you didn't?**

Nope, stayed right here, my friends were killed my ghouls so I made it my mission to murder every single one, and anyone that got in my way. I even threatened my mom when she refused to leave with Anaiya and her Dad right next to her, didn't wanna leave her first born and only son in tremendous danger, I guess. I told her if she wouldn't leave before the Zed Heads got them, I'll kill them first. They left reluctantly, I offered they stay at my safe house, but they refused. So I stayed, murdering the dead –if that's even possible- and they left to live in tranquility.

**You risked your life for a vendetta?**

Exactamundo, you wanna know something? Revenge, it got me off. I got so much pleasure out of killing stuff that was out to hurt me; you thought I was a psycho. They were so slow, so slow in fact I managed to knock a straggler on its ass and bash its head in with my cleats. **[Isaiah was a soccer player before the war.] **Not that bad if you were out of options weapons wise right? The difference was I enjoyed it more because I watched the life just slip away from this undead specimen of filth, enjoyed it so much in fact I laughed maniacally the entire time. I don't think there would've been a better time to be a sadist… me? I was more of a sociopath, nothing on earth had the right to hurt me, never mind eat me. It was subconscious I guess. It wasn't so much me killing them, as much as it was me not being one of them… or one of their meals; I knew too many good guys and gals that went out like that. I'm not just a part of the crowd, I don't roll like that. I'm better than the G's that's why they're dead and my brains are still in my head.

**Toronto, ON, Canada**

** [I meet Amy at a restaurant in front of a monument of teenagers with the leaders boot crushing a zombie's skull.]**

** How you managed to survive the most dangerous place in the country? **

I got out of there as soon as I could, that simple. My friend Isaiah called me before everything went dark, and said he was coming to pick me up about a week after the army got in here. He pulled up to my house in his new car he got a week before the zombies showed up. A Chevrolet Camero, but he turned what he called his 'baby' into a war machine. Bulldozer like cone; spikes welded onto it, on the front of the car, machine guns attached to the front, some weird mechanism linked to that designed to fire the guns from inside the car, and instead of glass, get this, thick metal fencing so that those zombies couldn't get in, they honestly were so well prepared. All of those modifications went for the two Hummers, and small Honda, except this Honda had a sun roof with some special trained cadet in it wielding a rifle. Like a hunting rifle, but rifle none the less.

**Wasn't it hard to get ammunition for civilian type weapons like hunting rifles, and small arms since they withheld the resources so that they could give it to the military?**

Yup, that's why the boys raided the dead zones, as we called them, where the military was overrun, and all their stuff was ripe for the picking.

**Were they not worried about being out in the open, easy to be attacked?**

They were at first, until Isaiah told them "In order to avoid being the prey, you must think like a predator." And that's exactly what they did. They obliterated hordes of Zed Heads with absolutely no remorse, and to be honest I was scared.

**They we doing this for your protection why were you afraid?**

I saw a baby, infected mind you, but a baby none the less, all of the boys refused to kill it. Isaiah walked past Brent, took his sledgehammer, and smashed the baby's skull off the ground in one fluid movement. And just walked away completely unfazed. That's the thing about the Zombie War, it detaches you, well those of you who prioritize your survival over morals, which is exactly what Isaiah did. This one time, after we brought a civilian family back to our home base, we saw that the 7 year old son was infected, the mother begged us not to hurt him, the father stood quietly. I can faintly remember the conversation.

"PLEASE LEAVE MY SON!" The woman was pleading with Isaiah.

"If I leave him I run the risk of having this entire camp become contaminated. If I decide who lives and dies, I'm not gonna be on the deceased list." He spoke calmly trying not to get angry.

"He won't hurt you!" she said to him.

"See, that kind of naïve attitude is why this shit got so god damn out of control! Your son was fucking dead as soon as he got bitten." Isaiah contradicted. I remember them arguing and the boy looking with puppy eyes at his dad. And that is when things really got heated.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY SON, I RUN THIS CAMP NOW! WE NEED SOME ATHOURITY IN HERE!" The dad erupted; Isaiah calmly looked over in the father's direction after the conniption the father had.

"I regret to inform you, that the noise level you have caused will not be tolerated, and must be dealt with seriously." Isaiah switched from a semi-laid back guy into full survival, computer-level logic mode. The dad was in the middle of repeating that he ran the camp before Isaiah shot him in the face. We all looked at him with our eyes popped scared that we were next. The mom was holding her baby, clutching it, like a death grip. Isaiah turned to the boy. "Okay buddy, I'm gonna need you to turn around and close your eyes and think about your most favourite place in the world." The mom was crying and tried to intervene but was stopped by Brett I can't remember what she was babbling, but I knew she was gonna get shot if she kept it up.

"Are you gonna shoot me?" The boy asked, tears in his eyes. Those tears, oh god those tears. That poor boy was so scared, but you could see he was getting weaker, that he was about an hour or two away from slipping into a coma and turning.

"No, this is the cure. When you think of happy things, that's how you get better." Isaiah lied to the boy, he was gonna shoot him.

"Oh really!? Yippee! I thought you said I was dead as soon as I got bitten! Thank you sir, thank you so much!" I guess the boy was so overwhelmed with the fact he was going to die that he forgot Isaiah shot his dad, and as soon as the boy turned around to start dreaming again, Isaiah shot him with a kill shot before he could remember that he did. And that night, the G's came pouring in; I guess they heard the commotion. This was before we had army assistance, and had them recognize us enough to give us holdout walls and all that jazz, so the ghouls had a straight up walk to our base, not including the trip wires we had set up. Before Isaiah went on the offensive he liked to surprise the prey, as he would say. So when that baby started crying he thought of it a positional compromise, which to him, was a big no-no so he straight up turned to the kid, and knocked him unconscious. After that he went downstairs to the armory/garage, hopped into his now, combat-ready Chevrolet Camero and pulled out. We watched from the metal mesh area or safe room, while he and the other boys ripped apart the entire flesh-craving battalion.

**You seem to like mentioning Isaiah, anything about him in particular?**

The way he thought, the way he acted, as harsh as it was… it's why we survived. I just thought it would've been good to know why that statue to your left is there, because of him, and the rest of us in 'Humanity's Fury' Isaiah was the first one to say "I'm not gonna kill when they swarm, I'm gonna kill so many that they can't anymore."


End file.
